1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold for foamed plastic molding suitable for molding foamed plastic articles such as to be used for car seat cushions and seat backs in conjunction with skin covers.
2. Description of the Background Art
The skin covered foamed plastic has been used for car seat cushions, car seat backs, and car seat head rests. A mold for manufacturing such a skin covered foamed plastic comprises a pair of an upper mold and a lower mold.
In manufacturing with such a mold, a skin cover is placed on top of an inner surface of the lower mold over which liquid foam resin is poured in, and with the upper mold placed on top of the lower mold the liquid foam resin is foamed and stiffened to become the pad and at the same time combining of the skin cover and the pad is achieved.
Now, when pouring the liquid foam resin, care must be taken to avoid the penetration of the liquid foam resin through the skin cover. This has conventionally been done by providing a target plate which the liquid foam resin is going to hit first so that the liquid foam resin does not fall intensively on any single portion of the skin cover, or by attaching double side adhesive tapes on the skin cover.
However, the use of the target plate calls for manual operation by an operator which suppresses the efficiency of the manufacturing process. Also, the use of the double side adhesive tapes requires cumbersome taping work and, in addition, differences in stiffness and touch can be caused at location of the double side adhesive tapes.